It is known to use hydraulic pressure systems to operate clutch plates in a transmission. This type of hydraulic pressure system may entail undesirably high power requirements, since a pump must be continuously operated to maintain adequate pressure in the fluid circuits of a hydraulic system to counter leakage through dynamic seals.